Crash Love
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Angie has just split from her long time boyfriend. Sam has lost everyon he's ever cared about. After a collision can little white lie spell love? Birthday Oneshot for that special someone ;D


_**A/N: Oneshot for my lady on her birthday, enjoy boo!**_

_**Angie**_

I crossed the street a whirlwind of emotions. Tears fell down my cheeks and in my own little world of hurt I never saw it coming. I didn't register the screech of tires or the horn blaring. Suddenly there was nothing.

_**Sam**_

I was tired so very tired. Dean had gone and I had no idea how to get him back. No Bobby to turn to for help and Castiel gone too. I was lost. I'd turned the corner and saw her too late. I hit the horn on the Impala and slammed on the breaks, but it was too late I hit her. Her body hit the bumper her head hitting the hood and coming off. She fell to the floor a few feet away. I sat there a moment shocked. How could I have let that happen? I quickly got out and ran to her side.

"Hey, hey are you ok? Can you hear me?" Her long dark chocolate hair covered her face. I carefully pulled it back to reveal her face. A gash was above her brow oozing blood on to her startlingly beautiful face. She groaned and looked up slowly her hazel eyes showing confusion. "You're ok, I'm going to take you to a hospital." But her eyes closed again. I did what I thought best and lifted her carefully into my arms and into the Impala.

I couldn't leave her without knowing if she'd be ok so I stuck around in the waiting room till the doctor came out. He mistook me for her boyfriend and allowed me into see her. She'd got a dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs along with the gash on her forehead. How did I not see her? I walked in, the doctor not bothering to stay with us.

"Look I told you I'm fine leave me be." She snapped.

"Um…hi." I said and she looked round at me quickly.

"Who are you?"

"I, um…" I could tell her the truth that I'd run her over or I could just tell her, "I found you, brought you to the hospital." I smiled awkwardly down at her.

"Oh…thanks." She smiled sheepishly up at me. "Erm could I ask you a really big favour?" I didn't care what it was, I would do it.

_**Angie**_

"Erm could I ask you a really big favour?" It was stupid of me to ask. But what else could I do and if he was the good Samaritan he seemed then maybe he would. Maybe he'd let me crash at his place. Especially as I had nowhere to go anymore.

"Sure what can I do to help?" I felt a little flutter in my stomach. This guy was tall, like almost freakishly so, but he had such a cute puppy face. His dark floppy hair framed his face and made his brown eyes that much deeper. "By the way I'm Sam."

"Angie. I was wondering if you could pay my bill? I'll pay you back anyway I can." I didn't look up at him straight away, but when I did I saw how uncomfortable he was.

"Erm I can't exactly afford to do that."

"Oh, I'm sorry it was stupid." I said looking away I felt like a charity case. I should even be in this position. If Dan, my ex-boyfriend hadn't have gambled away our savings and slept with my best friend I'd still be at home getting ready for my first day as a nurse in the hospital in the next town over. But instead I was in the hospital with a good looking stranger that happened to save my neck. I wasn't sure how I would start this job, I'd have to call and tell them that I wouldn't be able to work for a few weeks.

"Don't worry we'll slip out when you're good to go. I'll drop you off…" He caught the look on my face before I could look away. "Erm you could stay with me."

"I don't mean to be any trouble."

"No, no its fine. I haven't got a place just a motel room. If that's ok with you? Two singles?" I smiled, he was so sweet, but what if it was a ploy to get me in his bed? But what choice did I have? On the streets or go begging to mom and dad, but I'd have to call collect and then have them transfer money down here to me. They'd never let me live it down.

"No that's fine thank you, I really appreciate it." I smiled.

Two days later I was moving about pain free. Sam had been great, he was so gentle and kind. He was virtually waiting on me hand and foot. I had spoken to the hospital and they were fine in waiting and even offered sick pay. Things were a lot better than I thought they would be for a long time. I had just taken a shower and changed, but Sam was nowhere to be found. I noticed the back door of the motel was open so I went out and found Sam sat on a bench. He seemed lost in thought and little sad too. I moved round and sat by him. He glanced my way a small smile on his face.

"You ok Sam?" He let out a sigh.

"Yeah, just thinking about things." He said rubbing his face.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked sliding a little toward him giving him my full attention.

"Just thinking about my brother. He's always been there and now he isn't. I lost him recently. And I just feel so empty, so out of place now he's not here."

"I can understand that Sam and I'm sorry you lost your brother."

"Its ok, not your fault. He died doing the right thing and that's what matters." I smiled softly reaching out and taking his hand in my small one.

He looked at me and slowly brought my hand up to his lips before placing a chaste kiss to the back of my hand. I slowly leaned in and kissed him just as chastely. His hand cupped the side of my face and that chaste kiss turned hotter and more passionate his tongue gliding across my bottom lip in request. I let his tongue pass my lips to clash with my own tongue as we both fought to control the kiss. I had a moment to think maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but just as quick it was gone as his hand grabbed my waist his fingers digging into my hip. As my hands wrapped in his hair I soon found myself in his lap as his lips traced a path down on to my neck and down to the edge of my top. In the next instant he stood carrying me into the motel room and onto the bed. I pulled away lifting his shirt over his head my hands trailing down his chest over his toned abs down to the waist band of his jeans were I began to undo them as he started to pull my own shirt off. Soon we were just in our underwear and I was sat astride him. I leaned back and smiled down at him. I rubbed my hands down his chest slowly and gently. He had placed his hands on my hips as I leaned back down placing a kiss on his lips, then kissing his neck slowly making my way down his body. He moaned for me and I smiled carrying on. I couldn't resist him at all, I worked my way back up his body to his nipple. I kissed it before letting my tongue rollover it, then biting gently. I could feel him go hard beneath me and I smiled even more.

"Jesus Christ Angie." He groaned wrapping his hand in my hair, pulling me up to kiss me long and hard. He flipped us over so he was now on top of me supporting his weight on his arms. I could see his cock pushing at his boxers and I felt a shiver run up my spine. I pushed up kissing him and arching my body into his.

"Are you sure?" He asked locking his eyes on mine and licking his lips hungrily. I smiled and to answer him I slipped my bra off. He pushed up and off of me completely looking down the length of my body taking it all in. He smiled and took one hand caressing my cheek and trailing his hand slowly down my neck, he leaned down kissing my lips before moving his hand to my breast. He cupped it before rubbing his thumb along my nipple quickly making it go hard. It was his turn to kiss his way down my body, he continued to rub his thumb across my nipple while using his tongue on the other. He pulled gently with his teeth and started to massage my other breast with his hand. He started to kiss his way down my body again and when he came to my silk boxers, he grabbed them with his teeth pulling them down. He slipped out of his boxers as I kneeled on the bed, I pushed him back down straddling him. I leaned down kissing him again, while lifting myself on to him slowly sliding him into me. I moaned into the kiss as his full length filled me. I started to work slowly getting into a rhythm. He pushed himself up so we were sitting on the bed, I wrapped my legs around him trying to keep the rhythm I had going. He began kissing my neck as I slid along his cock almost to the end and slid back down harder and faster to feel him go deeper into me. He groaned into my neck speechless and I knew he was about to climax. He somehow managed to position us on to the bed with him on top. He began to pound into me hard and fast taking my breath away. He hit that spot inside me just right and I felt the warmth of the orgasm fill me. My legs began to feel like jelly as he got faster and sloppier, pounding into me. I moaned and scraped my nails across his back just as the orgasm hit. We climaxed at the same time. He filled me up completely. He collapsed next to me breathing hard.

"Well that was definitely the best birthday present I have ever had." I grinned breathlessly.

"Its your birthday?" He asked

"For another 3 hours yes." He smirked.

"Well I think we should go again, make up for me not knowing." Definitely the best birthday ever.


End file.
